Foi por você
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Songfic inspirada na musica The Reason do Hoobastank, sobre o relacionamento entre Afrodite e Shun após a guerra das Doze Casas. Yaoi Afrodite X Shun


Foi por você

SongFic por Eiri Yuki (Hoobastank -The Reason)

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

Afrodite deslizou os dedos sobre a pele lisa de seu belo e delicado rosto recolhendo uma salgada lágrima que alcançava seus lábios. Desde o dia em que Atena o trouxera a vida após a batalha das doze casas, ele estava muito triste, não que não estivesse satisfeito por estar de volta, mas algo, ou melhor, alguém o impedia de ser feliz, e ele sabia perfeitamente quem era, Shun de Andrômeda, o gracioso cavaleiro de bronze, o jovem que causara sua morte.

Mas ele estava certo, -pensou Afrodite podando com destreza e habilidade um dos arbustos floridos de seu colorido e perfumado jardim.-Eu estava errado, todos meus valores e minhas crenças estavam errados.-E ele sorriu. -Bom, nem todos, o que mais venero nesse mundo ainda é a beleza...a sua beleza, seu belo corpo de menino e sua pele clara e alva se sobressaindo no verde do meu jardim que se confunde com suas longas mechas que quase lhe cobrem as belas feições delicadas e seus grandes e puros olhos verdes esmeralda e seus finos e deliciosos lábios rosados, intocados pela malicia, ah... um ser incrivelmente perfeito e angelical, eu mudei por você Andrômeda, voltei por você que atormenta meus sonhos e pensamentos... você me transformou em um derrotado, venceu a batalha no meu coração.

Suas divagações continuam, e quanto mais se aprofundava em seus sentimentos, menos atenção dava ao que fazia, sendo encontrado por Máscara da Morte que atravessava sua casa em direção a sala do Mestre, com o olhar fixo no vazio, o belo azul piscina dos olhos nublados e sem brilho, como se não enxergasse ou não quisesse mais enxergar, de joelhos na aparada grama verde, manchada por uma rosa vermelha cortada e esquecida em uma pequena poça de sangue que escorria lentamente do dedo médio de Afrodite, profundamente cortado pela afiada tesoura de jardinagem que ele ainda segurava indiferente a tudo inclusive a dor.

O cavaleiro de Câncer chocado pela cena correu para socorrer o amigo que alienado se mantinha na mesma posição, tirando a tesoura da mão de Afrodite chamou por seu nome diversas vezes sem ouvir nenhuma resposta cortou com ela uma faixa da camiseta que já tinha tirado mostrando seu corpo malhado e definido, e colocando o corte de Afrodite sobre os lábios o sugou estancando o sangue, enrolou a faixa de tecido, dando-lhe um nó. Sentando ao lado o cavaleiro de Peixes, o olhou nos olhos em busca de alguma reação, deparando-se apenas com a mesma expressão vazia de antes, como se ele nem ao menos tivesse notado sua presença. Preocupado com a falta de reação do amigo lhe chamou novamente dando-lhe leves tapas no rosto e beliscões nos braços tentando chamar sua atenção sem obter resposta alguma.

- O que será que ele tem? O que eu devo fazer?- após alguns minutos a pensar ele se levantou do chão carregando um Afrodite totalmente passivo nos braços, o levando apressadamente a quarta casa.

Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

I never meant to do those things to you

And so, I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Afrodite acorda sentindo a maciez dos sedosos e brancos lençóis que o cobriam e exalando um suave cheiro que parecia impregnar o quarto, que ele simplesmente não conseguiu associar a nada além do cavaleiro de Câncer, ao abrir os olhos se vê deitado em uma larga cama no centro de um aconchegante e simples quarto em que ele nunca havia estado antes, ele se levantou caminhando até a porta e percorrendo o corredor dando de cara com o cavaleiro de Câncer que calmamente preparava algo no fogão, ele olhou ao seu redor observando os azulejos brancos e os balcões de mármore, e a mesa redonda mesa no centro com duas cadeiras.

- Sente-se, achei que iria dormir por pelo menos mais uma hora.- diz Câncer apontando uma cadeira a Afrodite que se senta aceitando uma xícara fumegante da mão estendida de Máscara que se senta a sua frente bebendo um longo gole, franzindo o rosto em uma careta de desgosto que o fez soltar uma risada espontânea.

- Falta açúcar.- e ele se levanta procurando nos armários o açucareiro.

- O que estou fazendo aqui Máscara? Como vim parar na sua casa quando a ultima coisa da qual eu lembro é estar podando meu jardim oito casas acima?

- Bom... acho que você teve um lapso mental- diz MM sentando e soltando uma divertida risada.- Pois te encontrei com um rombo no dedo e uma cara de quem estava em uma dimensão muito distante.

- Como assim? -diz percebendo apenas agora o dedo enfaixado em um esparadrapo cuidadosamente. -Você fez isso por mim?- pergunta sem entender o motivo de tanta gentileza para com ele de um dos cavaleiros mais cruéis do santuário, - E onde foi parar todas aquelas cabeças macabras que decoravam suas paredes?

- Eu me desfiz das cabeças depois da batalha, já era hora de esquecer o passado, mudar quem eu costumava ser.

- Você mudou muito, realmente.

- Você também mudou, em que pensava tão profundamente no momento em que te encontrei?

- Na razão de eu ter mudado, sabe MM eu magoei muita gente e causei muita dor, principalmente a ele, matando seu mestre, obrigando-o a ir contra seus princípios, mas ele foi o ultimo, pois mudei agora, e você porque mudou?

- Ah...bom...- diz ele engasgando com o chá e corando,- porquê?- ele para e olha para os olhos azuis a sua frente, dizendo seriamente. -A razão é você, Afrodite.- ele se levanta saindo da cozinha e se dirigindo para a entrada e encostando-se em um pilar. - Por que disse isso a ele? Ele devia estar falando daquele cavaleiro de Andrômeda... -pensa tristemente.

Afrodite o segue agradecendo a Zeus e Atena por não encontrar nenhuma cabeça cimentada nas paredes da hipóstila, que se achavam todas lisas e brancas, se deparando apenas com o cabisbaixo dono da quarta casa apoiado em um dos pilares laterais.

- O que você falou, é verdade, você mudou por mim?- diz se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Câncer obrigando-o a olha-lo nos olhos.

- Sim, é verdade.- o cavaleiro fala num sussurro se perguntando como fora parar em uma situação tão sentimental quanto essa.

- Mas por mim? Eu sou mal e cruel, sempre acreditei na força e não na justiça! Matei muitos inocentes...- ele dizia Afrodite inconformado e descrente.

- Eu também fiz tudo isso, mas você sempre teve uma pureza conservada, uma inocência acima de seus atos cruéis um brilho doce nos olhos, e ele se acentuou ainda mais depois da batalha das doze casas. E eu... sempre... sempre...

- Mentira!Meu passado é maldito, nunca fui bom!Nunca fui inocente! Nunca fui puro!-gritava o cavaleiro derramando lágrimas.

- Não diga que meu amor por você é uma mentira, não diga que o ser que eu amo não existe e nunca existiu.- grita Câncer tentando se fazer ouvir.

- Amor por mim? Como alguém pode me amar?

- Eu te amo, Afrodite.- e aproximando os lábios o beija.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar do zero

E a razão é você...

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Afrodite surpreso corresponde o beijo sem pensar, entreabrindo os lábios macios e trêmulos, deixando a língua invadir sua boca avidamente, tornando o beijo mais profundo e sensual, ele mesmo se surpreende com sua reação inesperada. Sentindo o doce beijo roubado se tornar algo mais, o corpo forte e maior se aproximando do seu, o comprimindo contra o frio pilar de pedra da hipóstila, as mãos deslizando em uma exploração meticulosa e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa pelo seu corpo belo, único e totalmente exótico, os longos dedos entrando pela abertura da blusa a retirando com pressa, descendo a língua da nuca para o peito já nu, deixando um rastro de saliva pela pele clara, demorando-se nos mamilos, quando ele sente as mãos de Câncer descendo por seu corpo ele se dá conta do que está acontecendo ele o empurra, fazendo-o cair sentado do chão.

- Desculpe mas… eu amo outra pessoa.

- Eu sei –diz virando o rosto- não devia ter feito isso. –ele se levanta e olha para o céu.

- Máscara, podemos ser amigos ainda?

- Eu… nunca tive um amigo. Nunca precisei de um amigo.- diz tentando recuperar sua antiga máscara de frieza.

- Não diga isso, eu sempre serei seu amigo, sinto não poder retribuir seus sentimentos, mas eu gosto muito de você, sofremos junto no inferno e estar ao seu lado foi muito importante para mim.

- Como você ou alguém pode achar minha companhia importante? –resmunga tentando parecer sarcástico.

- Você está se menosprezando, você se tornou uma boa pessoa, e mesmo antes quando tínhamos outros valores, você me foi um grande amigo. – Afrodite o beija no rosto gentilmente - Não gostaria que nossa amizade mudasse. –ele se vira e começa a subir os degraus ajeitando a túnica quando ouve.

- Dite, você também está se menosprezando, não há motivo para a pessoa que você ama não amar você, pare de se martirizar, amigo, qualquer um se sentiria honrado em receber seu amor. – diz Máscara sorrindo tão triste, mas ainda assim sorrindo, coisa que Peixes nunca tinha visto, e ainda o chamando de 'Dite'.

Uma lágrima dolorosa e solitária escorreu por seu rosto e sorrindo de volta subiu as escadas até sua casa determinado declarar seus sentimentos.

Eu sinto muito ter te magoado

É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias

E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar

Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente

E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas

É por isso que eu preciso que você escute

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear 

Alguns dias se passam e Afrodite espera paciente a visita dos cavaleiros de bronze ao Santuário, que após alguns dias de descanso vem visitá-los, e cuidando das rosas do seu jardim, ele reconhece o cosmo daquele que tanto ansiava ver.

- Ocupado Afrodite? –a voz se faz soar como a melodia doce de uma harpa.

- Apenas cuidando de minhas flores, Andrômeda. – diz o encarando com um sorriso gentil.

- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. –diz Shun se aproximando e tocando levemente as pétalas de uma das rosas.

- Está pedindo desculpas por ter matado um inimigo, Andrômeda? Só você faria isso… -suas palavras soam frias, mas seu sua expressão permanece gentil. –Não há porque se desculpar, você fez o certo naquela situação, não guardo rancor.

- É errado matar uma pessoa em qualquer situação. –diz com uma voz decidida.

- Enterre o passado, Shun –diz sentindo a sonoridade da palavra vibrar em seus lábios pela primeira vez.- O que passou, passou, eu fiz coisas das quais me arrependo e sei que nada que eu faça mudará os crimes que cometi, eu é que devo pedir desculpas pela nossa luta, você era o correto naquela ocasião. Mas mesmo que você aceite minhas desculpas, isso não vai apagar o que aconteceu, então o melhor que eu e você temos a fazer é esquecer, aprender com nossos erros e mudar, é o que estou tentado fazer.

- Você está certo. – sussurra cheirando uma rosa, deliciado.- Você mudou muito, e suas flores também, agora elas exalam um cheiro de bondade e pureza.

- Assim como você, Shun. –diz ajoelhando-se ao lado do cavaleiro e aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Espero que possamos esquecer o passado e sermos amigos. –diz virando o rosto e encarando os olhos azuis do pisciano.

- Espero que sejamos mais que amigos. – ele aproxima o rosto beijando Andrômeda, que retribui o beijo o surpreendendo, coloca a mão em sua nuca e acariciando suas longas mechas azuladas.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar do zero

E a razão é você...

E a razão é você...

E a razão é você...

E a razão é você...

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

Os dois se beijam até perder o fôlego, e quando suas bocas se separam Afrodite sussurra no ouvindo de Shun beijando sua nuca logo em seguida.

- Shun, eu só mudei, eu só voltei do inferno, por sua causa, eu te amei e amei sua beleza no momento em que você entrou na minha casa pela primeira vez, você tem o coração tão puro, sempre defendendo o que é bom e correto, eu posso não ser uma boa pessoa, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, mas que qualquer coisa, e quero muito ficar ao seu lado.

- Eu também quero muito ficar ao seu lado, e sei que irei te amar muito, mas você se engana ao dizer que sou puro. –diz com um olhar malicioso e divertido, que faz Afrodite rir.

- Adorei sua risada, é tão bela e cristalina quanto você. –diz passando a língua pelos lábios vermelhos do cavaleiro, que o beija deitando-o na grama verde.

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Shun soltava o broche da túnica revelando o belo corpo de Afrodite que com seu cosmo fecha clareira do jardim, cercando-a de rosas, sem ao menos parar os beijos Shun livra-se de sua armadura, rolando com Afrodite na grama e nas pétalas de rosas caídas, as roupas vão se espalhando pelo gramado e quando Afrodite tira sua última peça de roupa.

Shun acaricia sua intimidade lhe causando arrepios que sobem até sua nuca, e Afrodite ofega quando sente seu membro duro e intumescido envolto pelos lábios macios de Andrômeda, que iniciam um movimento lento de felação, por toda sua extensão, cobrindo seu colo com longas mechas cor de linho.

Peixes em meio a suspiros contidos acaricia o outro, instigando o rosto contra seu corpo suado e trêmulo, o cavaleiro intensifica o ritmo prenunciando o ápice que logo vêm em um jorro quente que inunda sua boca com um líquido adocicado que ele tenta ingerir mas que escorre por seus lábios como uma gota de saliva esbranquiçada, que respinga nas pétalas vermelhas espalhadas pela relva, Afrodite ergue o corpo de Shun e segurando-lhe a face o beija vigorosamente, provando seu próprio gosto, em meio aos beijos agora mais sensuais e exigentes.

Afrodite introduz vagarosamente o dedo no reto estreito de Shun, o massageando internamente fazendo-o gemer, mexendo-se com desenvoltura, retirando os dedos, sente-o preparado, e introduz o órgão agonizante, em um ritmo firme e continuo até fim, em uma única e longa estocada, friccionando o corpo trêmulo do outro, que apóia as mãos finas na relva aparada, sentindo as raízes se romperem, os movimente de fricção se estende e Shun sente a mão de Afrodite envolver seu órgão enrijecido, o manuseado no mesmo ritmo acelerado das estocadas, balbuciando desconexo, pressente a ápice, e em um demorado estremecimento sente-se preenchido pela inundação que escorre por suas coxas ao mesmo tempo em que molha as mãos de Peixes aliviando-se em um longo e alto gemido.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar do zero

E a razão é você...

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Máscara da Morte olhou para a cerca de rosas que ocultava os dois amantes, se aproximando recolheu uma rosa vermelha, cortando a ponta dos dedos nos espinhos, sentindo as gotas de sangue que brotavam de seus dedos ásperos ele largou a rosa que caiu abandonada aos seus pés, e fechando seus belos olhos negros derrama uma única lágrima de sua vida que ele logo recolhe, vendo-a se misturar com o sangue ele sorri aquele mesmo sorriso triste e diz num sussurro que não seria ouvido.

- Dite, ficarei feliz por você estar feliz, não derramarei mais nenhuma lágrima, você nunca correspondera meu amor, mas ao menos um de nós será feliz. Seja amado, você merece, querido.

E calmamente ele retorna até a casa de Câncer.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar

Um lado meu que você não conhecia

Uma razão para tudo que eu faço

E a razão é você

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Fim 


End file.
